The present invention relates to an unacceptable coin removing apparatus for a coin handling machine, which can remove unacceptable coins such as counterfeit coins, foreign coins, coins of denominations other than a predetermined one, and, in particular, to such an apparatus capable of efficiently and reliably collecting unacceptable coins.